Moss Man
The Moss Man or Peremalfait is a cryptid that has been spotted in and around the state of Florida. It is described as human in shape, or a bipedal creature that's covered in green moss or foliage. Its eyes are amber in color and shine in the night, giving it an eerie stare. It Is possible it grew moss to blend in with its surroundings to hunt better. It is around 6-7.5ft tall and 200-450+ lbs. Sightings The Moss Man was first spotted in 1978 by a couple who were enjoying their time on a beach. At first they noticed a human shaped figure in a raincoat lying down by the rocks near the coastline. They did not take much notice of it until it stood up and stared at the couple with its shining red eyes. The couple noticed then that what they had believed to be a raincoat was actually a layer of green leafy foliage attached to its skin. The couple scrambled to their feet and ran away. Later all that remained was a bit of Spanish moss. From this moment, the legend of the Moss Man was born. In the next two years it was spotted on several occasions. People reported seeing its moss covered head appear out of the foggy mist from the ocean. It was seen at Red Reef Park, West Palm Beach and Hillsboro Beach. Some say it was a humanoid creature while others say it was more of a ghost-like creature. The closest encounter of the Moss Man happened in 1980. An elderly couple were having a quiet stroll late one evening in Red Reef Park. Red Reef Park is a 67 acre coastal park built for environmental education purposes and features a 20 acre Nature Centre. Upon their quiet and pleasant stroll, the woman noticed a green shroud hidden amongst the foliage. She leaned forward to get a closer look at what she thought was one of the birds. She then got the shock of her life when the creature spun round and locked gaze with its amber eyes. The elderly couple ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. They reported the sighting, but by that time the creature had run away. Explanations A veteran ranger at Red Reef Park, site of the horrifying encounter in 1980, shared his own theory of the Moss Man to Greg Jenkins, a young man on summer break from military school took a great interest in solving the mystery of the Florida Moss Man. According to the ranger, the demon-eyed monster is the result of an ancient Native American curse dating back many hundred years. After the invasion of the Spanish conquistadors in the 1500s, one Spaniard kidnapped and raped a Native American princess before killing her and cutting off her head. Horrifyingly enough, for reasons unknown, the man tied her head to a tree. The princess' long hair from her severed head took root in the tree, and over time her spirit became infused with all plant life in the area. The vegetation, using the spiritual power of the long-dead princess, drove the Spanish out of the region. Inspired by the story of the Princess and the bloody tale of her revenge, a Florida witch-doctor brought to life a terrible creature made of seaweed to seek out any remaining Spainards and kill them. It could also be a Bigfoot or other ape-like creature, potentially covered in some sort of moss or green fur. Others believe it could be a swaying plant or something similar. Category:Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Plantae Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Bigfoot Category:Primates Category:Supernatural Category:Hominids Category:Giants Category:Floridian